<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Атлант расправил плечи by Walter_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392280">Атлант расправил плечи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K'>Walter_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomb Raider (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Darkness DLC, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>попытка объяснить суперсилы босса-Константина в финале ROTTR с помощью документов (<a href="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/5/8/1058205/86554800.jpg">1</a>, <a href="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/5/8/1058205/86554798.jpg">2</a>, <a href="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/5/8/1058205/86554799.jpg">3</a>) из DLC "The Cold Darkness"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Konstantin/Trinity Agent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Атлант расправил плечи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>попытка объяснить суперсилы босса-Константина в финале ROTTR с помощью документов (<a href="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/5/8/1058205/86554800.jpg">1</a>, <a href="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/5/8/1058205/86554798.jpg">2</a>, <a href="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/5/8/1058205/86554799.jpg">3</a>) из DLC "The Cold Darkness"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Становится ясно, что все получилось, только тогда, когда ломается игла. На вид и на ощупь кожа Константина такая же, как и прежде — шершавая жесткость поверх переплетений тугих мышц на плечах и совсем нежный сгиб локтя, просвечивающий фиолетовыми венами.</p><p>Теперь к этим венам просто так не подобраться, не взять на анализы шприц темной крови, чтобы взглянуть в микроскоп, как антитела слились с кровяными. Он может лишь воображать это.</p><p>Сперва сложно поверить, что им удалось воплотить то, что не вышло у сотни советских ученых, работавших едва ли не за еду под надзором одного безумца. Они с Константином, конечно, тоже безумцы — невозможно было просчитать крошечный шанс на удачу. Но Константин из тех людей, которые не останавливаются ни перед чем и верят только в то, что все получится. Удача таким благоволит.</p><p>Тринити — тоже.</p><p>Он откладывает сломанный шприц и бросает короткий взгляд в светло-голубые глаза Константина. В ледяной синеве по-прежнему холодно, и он этому рад. Он невольно похлопывает Константина по ладони, любуясь вышедшим из-под его пера произведением искусства.</p><p>Константин без малейших усилий срывает пережимающий плечо резиновый жгут и встает с кресла.</p><p>Они почти одинаковы по росту — может, он ниже всего на пару сантиметров, — но теперь разница колоссальна. От нее волоски на коже встают дыбом, хоть внешне Константин не изменился ни на йоту. Это что-то иное. Дыхание мертвеца, холодная тьма, окутывающая все вокруг.</p><p>— Не слышу благодарности.</p><p>Константин всегда был немногословен — вместо ответа он сухо прижимается губами к его щеке, почти в уголок рта. Незачем вспоминать, как они когда-то делили постель — это случалось редко и они никогда об этом не говорили, — но сейчас кажется уместным.</p><p>Даже несмотря на пропасть, разверзшуюся между ними сегодня и не закроющуюся уже никогда.</p><p>***</p><p>Он отнимает губы от последнего поцелуя, не позволяя себе ничего большего — а потом легким движением, не стоящим ему ровным счетом никаких усилий, сворачивает шею.</p><p>Позвонки неприятно хрустят.</p><p>Он уничтожает остатки сыворотки, небрежно заметает следы. Он не может позволить, чтобы кто-то получил такой же результат, кроме него. Он машинально трет ладони друг о друга, словно бы от какой-то неуловимой прохлады — кожа на них абсолютно гладкая, нет ни намека на шрамы. Ничего.</p><p>У Анны же будет Источник.</p><p>Он расправляет плечи.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>